<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>55th's greatest mystery by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189134">55th's greatest mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, Gen, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>55th's greatest mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis que Davis avait rejoint la 55e, il n'avait cessé d'en voir des choses. Et d'apprendre aussi. Sully y était pour beaucoup, il n'allait pas le nier - tant parce qu'il avait été le coéquipier de son père à l'époque que parce qu'il était son officier instructeur - mais il apprenait aussi beaucoup en observant les autres. </p><p>Le quadrillage géographique pour les patrouilles était tel qu'avec Sully ils partageaient le même secteur que leurs collègues de 55-David – Faith et Bosco – et il était ainsi amené à les côtoyer régulièrement. Tous les jours, en fait, et plusieurs fois par jour. S'il avait pensé au début que lui et le vieux Sullivan n'auraient pas pu former un duo plus insolite – du fait de toutes leurs différences, à commencer par celle de leur âge – ce n'était plus le cas à présent. 55-David était probablement le binôme le plus haut en couleurs qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et pourtant il avait eu l'occasion de croiser pas mal de collègues depuis son arrivée.</p><p>Faith et Bosco étaient deux forces opposées, comme le yin et le yang. C'était sans doute pour cela que ça fonctionnait aussi bien entre eux. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et quand ils allaient dans le même sens, sur le terrain notamment, cela pouvait faire de la magie. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Davis ne pensait pas un jour être aussi en phase avec Sully que l'étaient ces deux-là. En revanche, quand le conflit naissait entre eux valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages. Sully l'avait mis en garde à ce sujet mais il avait également eu l'occasion de le constater de ses propres yeux. Peu importe l'intensité de leur désaccord, si quelqu'un osait intervenir ou se mettre entre eux, ç'en était finit de lui. Il se prenait alors une double rafale en pleine figure. Avis aux amateurs, comme on dit.</p><p>C'était la raison pour laquelle lui et Sully se contentèrent d'observer la scène en silence lorsque 55-David commença à se prendre la tête juste devant eux, au beau milieu de l'accueil des urgences de la Pitié.</p><p>« Bon sang, t'es vraiment pénible aujourd'hui, commenta Bosco face à la mauvaise humeur évidente de sa partenaire.<br/>-	Trouve toi quelqu'un pour te défouler ! répliqua Faith du tac au tac.<br/>-	C'est blessant… répondit-il après un instant. »</p><p>La répartie de Bosco manquait de piquant, comparé à ce dont il était capable d'habitude. Mais à voir la tête qu'il faisait – il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de se faire gronder par sa mère – on comprenait mieux pour quoi. Quand Faith l'envoyait sur les roses Bosco n'avait plus qu'à se relever sans broncher, ramasser le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et s'éloigner en silence. Un vrai canard. </p><p>Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'un échange de la sorte se produisait sous ses yeux, et jamais Bosco n'avait cherché à insister ou hausser le ton. C'était comme s'il reconnaissait l'autorité de Faith, ou bien qu'il avait conscience de certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Peut-être un peu des deux à la fois. Sans doute la connaissait-il suffisamment pour percevoir un changement de ton imperceptible dans sa voix ou une lueur dans ses yeux que lui seul pourrait capter. Un peu comme ces sons que les animaux peuvent entendre mais qui sont inaudibles pour l'homme. </p><p>Et puis à côté de ça il y avait tous les dialogues silencieux que ces deux-là pouvaient partager en un seul regard. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant là-dedans, parce que ce n'était pas un truc qu'il voyait fréquemment, et pas avec tout le monde non plus. Le plus surprenant dans tout ça c'était que ces moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient tous les deux ça ne se limitait pas à des émotions intenses. Il interceptait parfois une lueur amusée, parfois une menace silencieuse, et d'autres fois des émotions qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de déchiffrer mais qui, sans qu'il sache vraiment bien pourquoi, lui nouaient la gorge également. </p><p>Tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était que Faith et Bosco repoussaient les limites du mot “partenariat" toujours plus loin. Ils élevaient les concepts d'amitié et de famille à un cran supérieur. Avec eux il n'y avait tout simplement jamais de demi-mesure. C'était tout ou rien, un point c'est tout. Quoi qu'il en soit cette femme avait vraiment un don avec Bosco. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le supporter tous les jours, huit heures par jour, sans se plaindre. Ou presque. Et surtout, elle était la seule à être réellement en mesure de le canaliser. C'était comme si elle était l'unique personne à avoir su déchiffrer le mode d'emploi et savait sur quels boutons il fallait appuyer et ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter. Le plus grand mystère de l'univers, si vous demandiez l'avis général de la brigade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>